I think I'm gay, doc!
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: Michael goes to Dr. Friedlander's office for his regular therapy sessions but he can't contain himself anymore, He is in love with someone, a man and he just wants to get it off of his chest and protest his love for them. (Sorry for the bad summary, Read on to find out Michael's secret crush!)
_Dr. Friedlander's office_

 _1:21 PM_

Michael sat nervously, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

It was a really hot day today with it being Summer and even with Dr. Friedlander's fan on full blast Michael could still feel sweat trickle on his brow making him feel uneasy and a bit nauseous from the heat.

"So, Michael. How has your son, James been lately?" Mr Friedlander spoke casually.

"Well, he's finally got a job for once, he's only working at Cluckin' Bell but at least he's doing something"

"Good" Friedlander replied "It seems that those parenting tips are working then Michael"

"Yeah, I guess so" he mumbled.

"So how is your sexual life?" He asked as he slouched further back into his chair.

Michael started cringing and his cheeks began tint into redness.

Usually he could freely talk about his sex life with Amanda but for some reason he felt different this time.

"Well...me and Amanda went out to dinner this week" he mumbled.

"Good" Dr. Friedlander praised in his usual patronising tone.

"...and we had sex..." Michael finished awkwardly.

"You're making good progress Michael"

"Yeah, but it didn't feel right!" Michael argued.

"What do you mean?" Friedlander asked intrigued "Could you not orgasm?"

"No!" Michael snapped getting redder.

"Do you not feel any feelings for Amanda anymore?" He asked.

"No! It's just-" Michael said with a sigh "It's...no...never mind"

The room fell silent for a few moments and Dr. Friedlander wasn't sure how to respond.

"So, anything else?"

"I think I'm gay doc!" Michael blurted.

There was a moment of silence again as Dr. Friedlander tried to process what Michael had just said.

"Are you sure you're not having a midlife crisis Michael?" He asks.

"No! Well yes, but I'm being serious doc. I just have no interest in women anymore!" Michael snapped with piercing eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't sexually confused from trauma?" He asked in disbelief.

"No I'm not. If you won't take me seriously I'm just going to see someone who will!" Michael raged as he sprung out of his chair.

"Michael" Dr. Friedlander patronised.

Michael opened the door and took one look back.

"I believe you, I just wasn't expecting you to say something like that"

"This is a therapy session for fuck sake, you should be expecting it" Michael snapped as he stood at the door threatening to leave.

"Michael, sit down"

Michael stood there for a moment contemplating whether he should leave or not, but decided to just to stay since he had already said too much.

"...okay" He replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down again.

"Tell me about him"

"Him?" Michael said wide eyed.

"You must have feelings for someone to know that you are gay" He said as he leaned in to listen.

"Well...yeah...I do have feelings for someone...a man" Michael mumbled as he stared at the floor.

"Is it your friend, Trevor?" Dr Friedlander pondered.

"What the fuck, No!" Michael snapped looking in disgust.

"What is he like, this man?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Well ummm...he's...medium height, uhhh brown hair...I don't think he would feel the same way back, but...he's..." Michael's speech trailed off as he began to scratch his head and his lips began to crease into a shy smile which made Friedlander contagiously smile back.

"...and he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong"

"Are you quoting a Robbie Williams song?" The doctor laughed and Michael joined in.

"You can tell me Michael" he said "These sessions are completely confidential"

Michael's smile began to disappear and Michael began to go pale.

"I...guess. I'm-...I can't say!" He cried.

"There is nothing to worry about Michael, It will feel better to get it off of your chest" Friedlander assured.

Michael sighed, putting his head in his hands.

He wanted to tell him, he really did. He was the only person he could really tell because Trevor would probably laugh at him and Franklin would probably start to avoiding him and find it creepy, and Amanda, Oh god! He didn't want to even think about her reaction. Which reminded him, What was he going to tell Amanda? How could tell her that he is gay now and would rather be in bed with a man?

Dr. Friedlander glanced at his watch and realised that the session was almost over.

"We're running out of time. Would you prefer to discuss this next session?" He told him unapologetically.

"No!" Michael said as he grabbed his arm "Okay! okay! I'll tell you, but are you certain that you will keep completely quiet about this?".

"Completely" Friedlander echoed.

"Your not gonna tell any...friends or co-workers or anything?" Michael asked as he pleaded for reassurance.

"No, certainly not!" He chuckled.

"Okay" Michael sighed as he took a deep breath.

This was it, he was finally going to confess his feelings. He was very reluctant to but since he brought up the gay topic, there was no turning back now.

"Doc...I mean Isiah" Michael huffed as he leaned in closer "I...I like you".

Dr. Friedlander's eyes suddenly dilated with shock.

"Ever since I started coming here, I've just felt more and more of an attachment and I hate to admit it...but I find you attractive".

Dr. Friedlander sat in silence, still with wide eyes.

 _Shit!_ Michael thought, His reaction didn't look pleasing as he hoped.

God, why did he say that? He should have kept his feelings to himself now he just felt stupid.

For a moment Michael was hopeful that Dr. Friedlander would say something, but instead his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything" Michael mumbled as he slowly rose from his chair "I should go..."

Michael then headed for the door, disgusted and angry with himself, but just as he was about to leave, Dr. Friedlander finally spoke.

"How did you even know I was gay Michael?" He asked still frozen in shock.

"What?" Michael asked.

"You didn't know that I was gay?" He questioned.

"Honestly, no" Michael responded as she leant onto the door frame "I just kind of grew on you".

"Oh" he replied.

Well this isn't awkward at all! Michael thought to himself.

"Hm" The doctor hummed "I guess we could give it a go and see where it takes us".

"What?!" Michael replied, stunned by his response "Are you being serious? Because I didn't really mean- I mean I like you, Your...a handsome guy, but I mean it's just a crush".

"I get what you mean" Friedlander chuckled "but I'm a single man, I'm open to a relationship if you are".

Michael thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't, what about Amanda?"

"What about her?" Friedlander said "It's not like she would find out, There's nothing suspicious about two men hanging out with each other".

"I guess so" Michael muttered.

"How about a date on Friday?" Friedlander said casually.

"Ok" Michael agreed.

"How about you come to my place at 6, You have my number right?"

"Yeah I do" Michael replied, feeling a bit uneasy about this "I'll see you again, there then. Thanks again doc".

"Anytime, Michael" he chimed as Michael began to walk out the door.

What did I get myself into? Michael thought half worried about what will happen next.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I was thinking of just ending it there, but if you would like me to carry on just let me know in the review section.**


End file.
